Rocket Kid (Rewrite)
by Ecrilthir
Summary: After a battle at his Gym, Giovanni steals Red away, forcing him to do the unthinkable, Join Team Rocket, however new threats rise every day, can Red break free of his chains and become the Trainer he once was, or will he be stuck as Giovanni's Pawn for the rest of his life?


**So this is the re-write of Rocket Kid, one of my older stories, it is going to be darker and more serious than the original with mentions of adult themes including torture and mind control. And will include some scenes of torture.**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Final Gym**

* * *

Red sighed as he stood on the outside of the Viridian City Gym, remembering when he first walked through the town and all the lights in the gym had been out, as he had walked back into the town, he had noticed the Gym was alive with movement, and so he found himself standing outside, taking a single step within the Gym he saw no trainers.

Looking around he frowned as he saw a single arena with a single man standing at the opposite end of the arena, the man wore a single black suit jacket with the letter 'R' In red on the breast pocket, his hair was short and jet black, as were his eyes, cold and black.

"Giovanni" Red frowned,

"Welcome to my hideout! It shall be so until I can restore Team Rocket to its former glory. But, you have found me again. So be it. This time, I'm not holding back! Once more you shall face Giovanni, the greatest Trainer!" Giovanni laughed as he held out a single Pokeball,

"Go Eevee!" Red called,

"Dugtrio!" Giovanni called, "I would be correct that is the Eevee you used to defeat Sabrina?"

"You would be correct" Red frowned, "Eevee use Hyper Voice!"

The wave of sound slammed into Dugtrio,

"Dugtrio, use Earthquake!" Giovanni smirked, the whole gym shook, Eevee was knocked into the air, but landed down again,

"Shadow Ball Eevee!" Red shouted and as Eevee charged the orb fired and hit Dugtrio, causing a small cloud of dust to rise around Dugtrio,

"Finish this Dugtrio, use Earthquake!" Giovanni called, again the Gym shook again, Eevee was again knocked into the air, "And Slash!

A second attack struck Eevee who fell to the ground, and struggling to rise, it collapsed, "Return!" Red called, "Go Snorlax!"

The massive Pokemon landed down and Red smiled, "Use Belly Drum!"

Snorlax slammed its arms on its chest and increased its own power,

"Quickly before it can rest, use Earthquake!" Giovanni called, and the Gym shook for a third time, this time minor cracks could be seen on the walls, Snorlax seemed to collapse backwards and Giovanni scowled, "Has it fainted?"

"No, just asleep" Red smiled, "Now Awaken and use Earthquake!"

Snorlax sat up and then Jumped once and landed down causing everything to shake Dugtrio was hit hard and Giovanni scowled as he recalled his Pokemon, "Rhydon, show yourself and use Stone Edge!"

Rhydon threw dozens of stones at Snorlax, which when hit stepped backwards, "Now while its off-guard, use Megahorn!"

Rhydon charged forward and smashed into Snorlax, sending it barrelling back, Red had to dive out of the way as Snorlax hit the wall, leaving a crater in the wall, it stood up and Red frowned, "Use Earthquake!"

The gym shook again, and this time, part of the battlefield room began to collapse, several pieces hit the arena floor, and one large piece fell onto Snorlax, which caused it to collapse, fainting.

"Return!" Red called, "Ok, time to get serious, go Venusaur!"

"Ah, so we meet again, this time, I shall not lose to you" Giovanni frowned, "Use Megahorn!"

"While its charging and cant get out of the way, use Energy Ball!" Red called, and as Rhydon set off, Venusaur sent the orb of energy flying at the Pokemon, as it hit the Attack was knocked off aim, and Rhydon crashed into the wall, before turning and beginning to charge again,

"Earthquake!" Red called and the gym shook, more cracks and dents could be seen, and Rhydon was knocked to the ground, before it fainted,

"Return" Giovanni laughed, "So, you are doing surprising well, so here is something easier, say hello to Rhyhorn!"

"Energy Ball!" Red frowned and the ball fired forward and it struck home, before Giovanni could call his own attack, it hit home, before it seemed to shake it off,

"Use Poison Jab!" Giovani called and Rhyhorn charged forward, slamming head first into Venusaur, before it was knocked back by another Energy Ball,

"Finish it with another Poison Jab!" Giovanni called, and Rhyhorn charged forward

"Use Outrage!" Red called, and Venusaur charged forward,

The pair clashed in the centre sending shockwaves at both trainers, Red covered his face with his hands as Giovanni stood and laughed,

"Impressive, very impressive, so let's see how you handle my second Rhyhorn!" Giovanni called and a bronze Rhyhorn appeared,

"A shiny Rhyhorn?" Red asked,

"Of Course, as Head of an Interregional Crime ring, I have access to a very large selection of rare and exotic Pokemon, including this Shiny Pokemon" Giovanni smirked, "Now, use Megahorn!"

"Outrage again!" Red called, and Venusaur charged, slamming into each other, before turning around and charging once more, the two clashed again and as Venusaur, returned to Red's side, so did Rhyhorn,

"Impressive, Now, use Horn Drill!" Giovanni called,

"Dodge it Venusaur!" Red called, and Venusaur, moved out of the way, before charging forward again, catching Rhyhorn in the side, knocking it down,

"Confusion" Red frowned, before he smirked as Rhyhorn fell,

"Hmp" Giovanni frowned, "Its time for me to start making this serious, so go, Nidoking!"

"Venusaur, use Earthquake!" Red called, and Venusaur slammed its head into the ground, before Nidoking hit it with a powerful Poison Jab attack, "Return!"

"Face it child, you have nothing but a mouse and a fire lizard left!" Giovanni called,

"Wrong, go Blastoise!" Red called as Blastoise landed down, smirking.

"So you possess all three starters then, haha, that is hilarious" Giovanni smirked,

"Blastoise, use Scald!" Red called and two shots of hot water hit Nidoking, which left a burn,

"Fascinating, this is truly a compelling match" Giovanni laughed, "Use Megahorn!"

"Retreat into your shell!" Red called, and Blastoise vanished inside the hard shell, "Now take aim and fire another Scald at him!"

The attack hit as did the Megahorn, but neither Pokemon seemed to want to fall,

"Lets see if we can shake it out of there, use Earthquake!" Giovanni called and the Gym shook agaun, however Blastoise remained within its shell,

"Use Scald again!" Red called as the attack fired, and as it hit Nidoking was knocked backwards, and fainted,

"Haha, a truly stellar performance, you are doing well, now let's see how you handle… Nidoqueen!" Giovanni called, "Appear and use Shadow Claw!"

The slashes against its shell, before Red smirked, "Use Ice Beam!"

The attack hit Nidoqueen and then as a slash from Nidoquen span the shell and ice shot at the walls and ceiling.

"Now use Toxic!" Giovanni called and the poison found its way to hit Blastoise, before Red scowled,

"Ice Beam again!" Red called and the attack hit Nidoqueen, freezing it solid,

"Hmph… I guess I shall class her as defeated" Giovanni smiled as he recalled Nidoqueen, before turning to face Red, "You have exceeded all my expectations, so now I offer you one last chance to join us, before I end this battle"

"I will never join Team Rocket!" Red scowled,

"Then face my Ultimate Pokmeon, go Mewtwo!" Giovanni smiled as a panel vanished behind him and Mewtwo walked out,

"Wow, I've never seen that Pokemon before" Red frowned, before he remembered something, "That was the creature created in the Lab on Cinnabar Island!"

"Indeed, I'm truly surprised by how much you know" Giovanni smiled, before the doorway slammed shut and Red turned to face it,

"Now, as you won't be going anywhere, let us discuss the Gym Leaders, I'm sure by now your aware that not all of the Gym Leaders work solely for the Pokemon League?" Giovanni asked,

"You mean the self-titled, Gym Leaders of Chaos?" Red asked,

"Indeed, there are four of us, and four that remain loyal, can you guess who belongs to each group?" Giovanni asked,

"Well, for certain there is you and Sabrina, as you previously mentioned talking to her" Red frowned,

"Smart Boy" Giovanni laughed, "The others are Surge and Koga, with Brock, Misty, Erika and Blaine remaining loyal… however when Team Rocket puts its mind to it, we will conquire the whole Kanto Region, and then the whole world!"

"Doubtful" Red replied, "I'll beat you here and end Team Rocket"

"Ah, but while we have been enjoying our chat, the Toxic has been effecting your Blastoise, take a look" Giovanni smirked,

Red turned to Blastoise to see it drastically weakened, "Dam you"

"Haha, to win against me your going to have to be cunning, now finish that Pokemon with your Psychic!" Giovanni called and Blastoise was thrown against the wall, which caused it to faint,

"Return!" Red frowned, "Go Charizard!"

The fire lizard roared and stood ready,

"Use Fire Blast!" Red called and the fire shot forward, however Mewtwo raised a hand and stopped the attack closing its hand the attack Vanished,

"Thunderbolt" Giovanni smirked, and Bolts of lightning shot in every direction, striking Charizard and narrowly missing Red.

"Dragon Pulse!" Red Called and the attack fired at Mewtwo and was again stopped by Mewtwo, however another Thunderbolt hit Charizard, which defeated it.

"Return!" Red called, "Go Pikachu!"

"Finish this with Aura Sphere!" Giovanni called,

"Use Thunderbolt to stop it!" Red called, before the two attacks clashed, and the sphere was knocked upwards, through the shards of ice which sent them splintering down, Pikachu squeaked and ran around to avoid them, but before Red could issue another command, Mewtwo appeared in front of the small mouse,

It raised a hand and sent another Psychic attack at Pikachu, blasting the small mouse backwards and into Red, causing the trainer to hit a wall, Red looked down at the fainted mouse, and recalled it, before rising to his feet, looking over at Giovanni,

"Haha, Mark my words. Not being able to measure your own strength shows that you are still but a child" Giovanni told him, "And now you will be coming with me, it is time I rebuild Team Rocket"

Red watched as Giovanni turned around and walked towards a door, however stopped, "You will have two choices, either you follow me, and have a chance, a small one, but still a chance of living, or I order Mewtwo to snap your neck here and now, and be done with you"

"I'd rather die than follow you" Red scowled and Giovanni laughed again,

"So defiant, Mewtwo, put him to sleep, we'll have use for him soon" Giovanni laughed, and Mewtwo nodded, with a wave of its hand Red collapsed, his six Pokeballs rolling out of his grip.

* * *

 **And so ends the prologue, and we begin the new story…**


End file.
